A Different Side Of Me
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: William Turner is your everyday man but when a bump in the head lands him in middle-earth, one one knows what to do.
1. Where In Middle Earth Am I?

**A Different Side Of Me.**

**Part 1.**

**Chapter 1 - Where In Middle-Earth Am I?**

"Come on, come on" I said to myself for the fifth time that day.

I had been waiting for months and now that the day was here I was rather nervous for you see today was the day that I, William Turner was to marry Elizabeth Swann under her father's order's of course and I was waiting for the man, Jack Sparrow whom I had made my best man who had still not arrived so that meant that the wedding would be late in starting thanks to him.

Groaning, I walked into the bathroom splashing some cool water onto my face before walking back to the main room and sitting in the wooden chair that had once belonged to my father, William Turner, people got mixed up between us but soon came to know as I was the younger one.

I sat there for what felt like fifty hours but was only really five minutes before I got up heading to the door to open it.

It was just as I was doing this when it happened.

Once second I was reaching out for the handle and the next the door was slamming into me, knocking me backwards onto the floor and the last thing I seen before I drifted into unconsciousness was Jack's face in-front of me before I knew no more.

I awoke what seemed like hours later to hear many voices around me but some were far away and some close so I could not make them out but the voices were a lot different they were rather angelic and soft quite unlike Jack Sparrow's or Weatherby Swann, Elizabeth's father's.

I blinked my eyes twice before finally opening them to see a bright light in-front of me and in one corner of the room a figure was lying on a bed but I couldn't make them out as there was another figure in-front of this one bending over as if to make sure the person was alright.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where I might be?" I said to the figure beside me, a tall man with long chestnut hair in wind braids at the sides which made me think of a little girl but this man was neither little nor a girl, in-fact he seemed much taller than me.

"Yes I may, you are in the land of Rivendell."

Rivendell, Rivendell I wracked my brains trying to remember if I had ever heard of that name before but after not too long, I realized I hadn't or I would have remembered it in the lesson's I had with Jack about lands known in the Caribbean.

"What may you're name be?" The man said and I answered Will back.

"Ah, Will, many call me Elrond, I am the lord of Rivendell" The man whom I now knew as Elrond said and I nodded still not quite understanding just as a man who looked no older than me maybe about twenty or something burst into the room panting.

"Ada, the ring arrives" The man said before turning to me.

"Who in middle-earth may you be?" He said causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

Middle-earth what sort of place was this, I had never heard of it in all my years and now I was confused.

"I'm Will Turner and who may you be?" I said back wanting to know something about this stranger.

The man opened his mouth to say something just as the other figure in the bed at the far end of the room awoke.

"Aragorn" He said looking up at the man whom I had just been talking to.

"Where may I be?"

"You're in Rivendell, my child-hood home, Frodo" The man whom I now knew as Aragorn said walking over to someone by the name of Frodo.

"Thank you for bringing me here or I may not have made it" Frodo said whilst I sat up intending to leave but Aragorn stopped me.

"Will, why not wait, I'm sure you wish to hear about a quest we are to take."

I shook my head not understanding what Aragorn was talking about.

"What quest?" I asked but all Aragorn did was shush me before leading me outside.

"What is going on?" I demanded wondering why Aragorn was being so weird about this.

"Well Frodo, has to go to Mordor to destroy a ring..."

"What ring is that, I know of no ring in my land, I just need to get home, I have a wedding to get to, my own if I'm not quite mistaken" I snapped at Aragorn not wanting to talk about some ring that I had never heard off, why did this guy have to destroy this said ring anyway.

"I apoligze but we must ask Gandalf how to get you home, no-one in middle-earth knows about you so..."

"When does he get here" I shouted grabbing Aragorn by the shoulders and shaking him as if I was trying to get something out of him.

"Lower your hands" A voice from far away shouted to me and I did so looking to my left and right to see where the voice had come from before I looked back to Aragorn and saw in-front of him was a man with long blond hair styled in much the same way as Elrond's.

"Legolas, please" Aragorn said placing his hand on the blonde man's whosse name I now know was Legolas shoulder and Legolas calmed down slightly but still held in-front of me a bow and arrow.

"What business do you have here?" Legolas said lowering his weapon slightly so it was now facing my heart instead of my face, this was a smart person.

"I did not mean to come here, I was going outside to meet up with my best man, it's my wedding day and I opened my door and the next thing I knew I was waking up here not knowing why I came upon this place" I said and Legolas placed his arrow back into it's holder and placed his bow over his back.

"Why do you speak in such common tongue?" Legolas asked and I knew he thought I was different as these people seemed to talk in riddles a lot of the time.

"I come from a place where that is just the language that we speak" I said groaning as I realized I was starting to speak in riddles as well.

"Legolas, he was in Elrond's healing house when I saw him, I had just came upon here with Frodo the ring bearer" Aragorn said smiling at me as if to say he knew I wasn't a threat.

"amin mela" Legolas said back and Aragorn smiled at him this time nuzzling his face into Legolas's hair.

"Never have I found a love so pure" Aragorn said and I gave a soft smile, even though I didn't ever think about two males loving each other, I still thought it was good that they had someone who made each other whole like me and Elizabeth.

"Okay, could one of you please tell me when Gandalf will get here so I can go home?" I asked looking at the two before I got my answer.

"He is here" A voice said and I turned round hoping this person was whom I had been searching for to help me return home...

TBC.


	2. I'm Going On A Quest

**Chapter 2 - I'm Going On A Quest**

"He is here" The voice said again and a man with long grey hair and beard stepped forward from the shadows.

"Mithrandir, my old friend" Aragorn said moving from Legolas's side and hugging this guy who went by the name of Mithrandir but this wasn't the person I was looking for, I was looking for a person who went by the name of Gandalf.

"Yes I return, now where is the person who called upon Gandalf" Mithrandir said and I moved forward.

"It is me, my name is William Turner and I come from a place called Port Royal and I..." But I wasn't allowed to carry on, Mithrandir stopped me by putting his hand up.

"Young William need not worry you will eventually return to your home but not before you join us on our quest" Mithrandir/Gandalf said looking at me in a way that Elizabeth's father would probably be doing right now if I was at the wedding, in a way that said you must stick to this.

"Mithrandir or Gandalf what do I call you?" I said get confused at all the different names.

"Just Gandalf, Mithrandir is the elvish name for me so Aragorn shall of course utter that name when with Legolas" Gandalf as I was now to call him said and I smiled knowing about Aragorn and Legolas.

"The council will start at the dawning of young mister Frodo, how may he cope?" Gandalf said turning to Aragorn so I was with Legolas.

"I apologize for sticking my arrow so close to you, I am overprotective of all whom I love."

"Quite alright, I am the same with my soon to be wife, it is just natural" I replied referring to how the one we love is the one we always look out for.

"So this quest, is it dangerous?" I asked knowing someone who was smart with a weapon would know about something very dangerous.

"Alas, we must walk for many days and nights to reach Mordor and once there a young hobbit must throw the one ring into the fires of..."

"What is so great about this ring anyway?" I asked confused as to why everyone went on about it and what was Mordor?

"Wait until the council, all shall be revealed, yes the hobbit will fling the ring into the fires of Mount Doom where it will be destroyed."

Gandalf and Aragorn seemed to be finished talking so Aragorn led us up and down many stairs and along many halls before we reached an outdoor area with many seats placed around it and at the front sat Elrond with the hobbit Frodo from before.

"Sit down dear friends, we shall begin" Elrond said just as many others began to enter and I sat in a seat beside Aragorn watching as many people that looked like Legolas walked over to him and bowed before Legolas was led away to sit with them.

"He is a prince so must act like one" Aragorn said from beside me making me jump, I didn't realize he had seen me looking.

"Why do they look so much alike?" I asked watching as one of the blond haired guys brushed pretend dust off of Legolas's chair but stopped upon seeing his face.

"All elves do" Aragorn said back and once again I was confused, where I came from, elves were seen as very small people but Legolas looked to be the same size if not slightly taller than Aragorn.

"Not everything is like fairy tales" Aragorn said noticing the look on my face once again.

"Legolas said this would be dangerous, is he correct?"

"Aye indeed he is, were you trained in the art of weaponry where you come from?"

"Yes I know how to use a sword" Aragorn nodded at this "and a gun."

"A gun?" Aragorn said raising an eyebrow at me "What kind of foreign item is that?"

"Well it looks like this" I said pulling out the one I kept in my boot at all times, I wore the same boots all the time so that if trouble came about I was ready for it.

"It's strange, my eyes have never fell upon such a thing as this ever before." Aragorn said holding the weapon in his hands as if he was afraid he might break it.

"Well I never have saw anything like this place before, consider us even" I said back just as more people started to arrive sitting around us but I noticed that some small people sat as far away from Legolas and his people as possible.

"Dwarfs, they mistrust all elves, very stubborn creatures they are, never trust a dwarf my father always said" Aragorn said and I nodded before Elrond began to speak since all seats were filled.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

I saw people begin to look at each other but I caught the look between Aragorn and Legolas before Elrond continued.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

People began to get uncomfortable here just as Elrond told Frodo to bring forth the One Ring.

Frodo rose and placed the ring down before hurrying away again and I noticed that one man moved forward very much then stand up and start towards the ring but Elrond stopped him.

"Boromir" He said and the man, Boromir smirked going back to his seat but still stared at the ring.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir uttered after a few minutes and I groaned knowing this wouldn't end well.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said calmly although I didn't know how he could be like this with Boromir around acting like a pirate who had just found the best treasure in the world ever.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir stood, turned on Aragorn and I leaned back even though it wasn't directed at me.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said standing up so fast anyone would have thought he wasn't sitting in the first place.

"Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said sarcastically causing the dwarfs to smile as if they thought Boromir was out to get Aragorn.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued and I saw Boromir's mouth twitch slightly.

Aragorn must have noticed too for he put his hand up.

"Havo dad, Legolas." He said and Legolas did as he was told but I could tell he was not happy about it.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" Boromir said before returining to his seat once more.

"Aragorn is right you cannot use it" Gandalf said and I saw the hobbit Frodo turn to him looking slightly scared as to what Gandalf was going to say next.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said and one of the dwarfs stood.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said swinging his axe onto the ring but all that done was break his axe into many pieces.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glóin by any craft that we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond said and now I knew why we had to go on this quest, this ring was powerful to take over someone, even I had heard it whisper to me when Frodo first put it on the table and now I wasn't sure I knew what to do.

I looked up to see that everyone was now on their feet arguing save Aragorn who gave me a look as if to say it would be over soon.

"I will take the ring to Mordor" Frodo finally yelled jumping to his feet and walking into the middle of the council.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said meaning he was going to be a part of the quest.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said raising and walking over to Frodo before kneeling in-front of him "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said joining them.

"And my axe" The dwarf, Gimli said giving Legolas a disgusted look as he joined them.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said but I guessed he was just doing this to annoy Aragorn.

Three more hobbits joined and I was the last to stand.

"My need is to return home, I shall join you young mister Frodo, you have my life and the people's of Port Royal" I said standing beside Aragorn.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said and I knew this meant it was time for me to go on this quest and in doing so finally get a way home.

"Great! Where are we going?" One of the hobbits whose name I didn't know said causing the other hobbits to laugh at him as if this was something he always did...

TBC.


	3. Here We Go, Here We Go Into Moria

**Chapter 3- Here We Go, Here We Go Into Moria.**

The next day I stood with Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn waiting for the others to arrive, Gimli had said to me this morning, he didn't want to be in the presence of elf's for too long so he would be the last to arrive whilst Gandalf was talking to Elrond about some last minute things and Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo, I had learnt the other hobbits name's last night at the big feast were getting some swords together.

"We should go through the gap of Rohan" Boromir said all of a sudden and I groaned watching as Legolas rolled his eyes, Boromir had kept on saying that at the feast last night.

"That will bring us too close to Isengard" Aragorn retorted back for the fiftieth time since last night.

"The hobbits arrive" Legolas said and I looked to see he was right, these creatures, hobbits that others called them and they themselves called each other were different than most human beings but I thought that they were children at first actually.

Soon everyone had arrived, Gandalf and Gimli were last and with them came Elrond to say some last words I thought.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Elrond said and I was slightly confused but still got it, many people here liked to speak in riddles a lot.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Elrond spread his arms but only Aragorn and Legolas reacted bending low with their hands on their hearts before everyone turned to Frodo including me.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said causing Frodo to walk uncertainly forward whispering something to Gandalf which I didn't hear but Legolas did and he let out a low chuckle whilst Aragorn went over to him linking their hands together.

I was last to walk out and as I did I thought I saw Elrond's face look very troubled as if he feared something bad was going to happen but I just ignored it heading out to catch up with Gimli who was giving a look that could kill towards Legolas and Aragorn.

"Why do you look down at them?" I said making him jump as he had probably not seen that I had caught the look he gave them.

"The fellowship must stick together and if blondy and the ranger wishes to be so, I allow it but the elves people won't" Gimli said back before walking on leaving me standing behind the couple.

Was Gimli right?, would Legolas's people really turn against him?, I would have to find out myself.

Finally after hours and hours of walking, we came to a stop at a small hill in the wild.

I waited till Aragorn was talking to Gandalf at the other side of the camp before approaching Legolas.

"No they will not" Legolas said turning to me and I was awestruck, how did he know?

"I over-heard your conversation with the dwarf" Legolas said as if in answer to my other question.

"Why did he say such a thing then?" I asked sitting down on the ground beside Legolas.

"He wishes to pretned he is with his own people" Was Legolas's reply and I knew he meant that. It was the only way Gimli would be himself.

"My people would never image that I am doing this right now, they would all think I was crazy."

"What about your father you must have something to say to him when you get back."

"I can't, my father is..." I wasn't allowed to carry on as Legolas jumped up looking at the sky.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he yelled causing all of us including me to hide but why, I had no idea except Legolas seemed quite wooried about them so I was going to take his word for it.

Once the Crebian or whatever they were called had vanished, I waited for the others to get out first before I joined them.

"The passage south is being watched" Gandalf said before turning to a big snow covered mountain.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

We began to walk and I wathced how everyone apart from Legolas got stuck in the snow as we headed further up the mountain.

"How does he do such a thing?" I said turning to whom I thought to be Aragorn but turned out to be Gimli.

"Such nonsense in people's eyes, elf's this and that" Gimli muttered to himself before pushing on the best he could.

"Pay him no mind, elf's have light footing" Aragorn said from behind me making me jump.

"Many could have thought you to be an elf" I said back trying to get my breathing back in order just as Legolas stopped hearing something.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He said making Gandalf move forward.

"It's Sauruman" Gandalf yelled stepping forward and saying words in a different language back before it ended in lightning striking the cliff and we moved back into the side hopping to stay alive.

Once we emerged from the snow, Gimli said to Gandalf that they would have to go into Moria to stop the hobbits from feezing.

"Let the newcomer decide" Gandalf said and everyone turned to look at me.

"Uh. uh, we will go into Moria, if only to keep me warm" I said waiting for someone to say something something else before Gandalf opened his mouth.

"So be it."

Soon we arrived in Moria, or rather outside an archway that led into Moria but no-one knew how to get in, not even Gandalf.

He had been trying for a while now to open it and even Gimli who wanted to see his cousins had given up.

"Just you wait, Master Turner, food, drink, everything a dwarf can offer is inside these mines" He said to me whilst I gave him a short smile before turning to see what the others were doing and stopped short hearing screams pierce the air.

Snapping my head round, I saw Legolas on the ground and thought he had been hit before I saw he was shaking with fear.

"Aragorn" I yelled to the man who was talking to Boromir but at my yell he stood hurrying over to the elf.

"William, what alis him?" He said falling to his knees beside Legolas and cradling him.

"I don't know, I just heard him scream" I said back backing away slightly at the look on Aragorn's face as I tried to move closer.

"Elves should not be underground for a long time, they come to terms with nature" Boromir said from beside me as Aragorn hugged Legolas closer to him.

"It's a riddle" Frodo said all of a sudden and I looked over confused before realizing that he was talking about how to get the archway open.

"Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" He asked Gandalf who replaided back with..

"Mellon…"

The archway opened allowing us entry and we hurried in, Aragorn helping Legolas but when I tried, Aragorn moved away from me.

* * *

After many days we made it to near the exit of Moria, we had battled orcs and trolls many a times but now we were up against this thing called a balrog.

When I turned to look at Legolas, who was fine, had been after the orcs had started attacking and when the troll hit Aragorn he moved into kill mode.

Currently we were running through a long hallway keeping our distance from the balrog which everyone could hear shaking the corridor.

A bridge was noticed in-front of us and we started to cross but halfway across, Gandalf stopped and turned to face the balrog creature which stopped too.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled causing Frodo to stop.

"Gandalf" He yelled trying to move forward but Boromir stopped him.

"You — shall not — pass!" Gandalf yelled before smashing his staff and sword into the bridge just as the Balrog took a step onto the bridge and it cracked under the creatures weight causing it to go down too.

Gandalf was about to join the fellowship just as the Balrog's whip of fire came back up winding about Gandalf's ankle pulling him down.

"Fly you fools" Were the last words out of Gandalf's mouth before he was gone.

We flew up the stairs there and then not waiting for anymore enemys to come but I was lost.

How was I to get home without the help of Gandalf, Gandalf was gone, dead, boy was I in trouble.

TBC.


	4. I Dream Of You

**Chapter 4 - I Dream Of You**

We made it outside the mines not long after the shock of Gandalf's passing where the hobbits all fell down crying onto each others shoulders whilst Legolas's eyes were distant but all I could think was, I'm never going to get home.

"Legolas" Aragorn yelled after only a few seconds "Get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir retorted back but Aragorn ignored him moving to me.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Will, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He said again but all I could do was stand and watch as Legolas and Gimli helped the hobbits up.

"May you disobey orders?" Aragorn snapped sword in-front of my face and I pulled back pulling my own sword out.

The others stopped to look at what the commotion was about but I just re-sheathed my sword moving to Merry and Pippin's aid.

"Up you get, we cannot linger here, young hobbits" I said trying not to have my back to Aragorn for too long in-fear he might try to stab me.

Finally we were on the move once again and we had to run over rocks before making it to a grassy field where we halted under a forest of tall trees.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli whispered to Sam and Frodo who began to look uncomfortable but I just shook my head turning to look forwards where Aragorn was talking to Legolas but when he saw me turn to look at them, he pulled Legolas to him kissing him.

I shook my head once more, wondering why Aragorn was becoming so jealous all of a sudden, I wasn't trying to steal Legolas, I had Elizabeth who was probably really wooried about me.

"Put it at ease" Boromir said after a mere minutes of Aragorn looking like he were to turn blue at any second.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said before arrows were aimed at our heads en-circling us whilst Gimli stopped looking at the arrow and Legolas who was out of Aragorn's grasp had his own bow out.

A tall golden elf appeared much like Legolas but maybe slightly older and wiser turning to Aragorn.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." the elf said and I looked to see Gimli glare at the elf, it was no secret that Gimli didn't like elves, he made it quite plain with Legolas but he didn't need to do it now, he was going to get us killed if he were not carefull.

The blonde elf led us on acting as if he had not seen Gimli's face before we stopped at a covered area.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." The elf said speaking to Legolas so I waited till Legolas had replied back hearing only the name Haldir.

Haldir turned to Aragorn and stepped back smiling at the man.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." he said but all Aragorn uttered back was the elf's name as if he didn't like him.

"Who may this unknown man be?" Haldir said turning to me and I started to speak but Legolas butted in.

"Will of Mirkwood, he is my cousin, half-elven" Legolas added as Haldir went to look at my ears as I knew elfs had pointed ears whilst mine were much like Boromir's and Aragorn's.

"Will of Mirkwood, welcome to Lórien" Haldir said bowing to me and I bowed back looking at the place.

"I am pleased to enter your home" I replied trying to speak in riddles as much as possible.

Soon enough it was decided we would stay in an elvish room for the night till we were rested then we would move on.

Gimli shifted in his sleep once more as I saw Aragorn and Legolas arguing about something most possibly what had went down earlier between the two when Legolas had called me his cousin.

"Will" Pippin's voice approached making me jump slightly and the hobbit jerked back afraid he had scared me.

"What is the problem Pippin?" I asked sitting up from my position of lying against the wall.

Pippin moved into me cuddling me and I hugged his back noticing how small he really was.

"Gandalf's passing afected all, though none as much as you, why may this be the case?"

"Gandalf was my only way to return home. He's gone and the chance slips from my fingers" I said back and Pippin looked up at me.

"Was your home different than here?"

"Aye indeed, there were no Balrogs or hobbits of the shire, not even you" I said smiling at Pippin's confused face.

"What did you have?"

"Pirates, waters, I am a pirate myself" I said showing Pippin the tattoo which was a skull and crossbones.

"Only ever have I caught stories of such things" Boromir said from beside me whilst Pippin stared awstruck at the pirate tattoo.

"Do you own a ship, sail the seas, have you a wife?" Pippin said in a rush and I slowly answered the questions.

"No, yes, Nearly, my wedding day was a week ago but alas I never made it, I hit my head and ended up here.

"That's it then" Pippin shouted causing everyone to stare at him even Aragorn and Legolas who had now stopped arguing.

"Pip, lower your voice" Merry his cousin whispered from the corner pointing to Gimli who was sleeping as if nothing had distrubed him.

"I know how you may return home" Pippin squealed knocking my head back against the wall and I fell backwards falling into a peacefull sleep.

Waking I knew I was dreaming for Elizabeth was beside me in a white dress whilst Jack and Weatherby stood side by side looking down at me.

"Will my darling, you return, I have missed you" Elizabeth whispered smiling and pushing my hair out of my face.

"You know savvy, you were asleep for so long, I thought you had passed into the other world" Jack said trying to ease the tension whilst I rolled my eyes, a habbit I was picking up from Legolas.

"What happened, son?" Weatherby said kneeling beside me.

"It's a long stroy, you wouldn't believe it" I returned trying not to look at anyone.

"Try us" Jack said doing his usual swagger so I opened my mouth and retold my story of how the door had hit me, where it had landed me and everything up till now.

"You are safer now, William" Elizabeth said once I was finished but before I could reply I felt myself being pulled backwards falling out of sight of Elizabeth, Jack and Weatherby before I opened my eyes to see Legolas in-front of me eyes fixed on mine.

Closing my eyes I felt a warm breath on my face and thinking it to be Elizabeth back I uttered...

"I dreamnt of you." Before pulling her towards me capturing her lips in mine.

I heard an uproar that sounded bad and I thought it was Davvy Jones back before I pulled back and I opened my eyes once more to see Aragorn's hand grabbing me by the front of my tunic whilst Legolas was sitting against the wall colour returning to his cheeks and I relaized it was him who I had kissed.

"Be peacefull I know you need not worry about dying here, I spear you life this time but you shall not be as lucky after" Aragorn said moving from my side and hugging Legolas to him clutching at his back whilst I looked at the rest of the fellowship to see they all thought the same as Aragorn except for Gimli who was still asleep.

Groaning I closed my eyes hopping to sleep but all I could think was how much I really wanted to just be home with my Elizabeth but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I hated this place.

TBC.


	5. The Breaking Of The Fellowship

**Chapter 5 - The Breaking Of The Fellowship.**

The next day I awoke to see Boromir sharpening his sword whilst the rest of the fellowship was asleep still.

"Aragorn has been informed, it was indeed not your fault" Boromir said to me as I sat up and I smiled glad there was someone who trusted me.

"I wish I were back in Port Royal though, I would be married and living a peace-full life, now I do not know if I shall ever return" I replied looking out the front of the room to see the leaves on the trees looking at peace much like the trees themselves.

"You shall, I have a feeling" Boromir said just as Aragorn awoke nodding to Boromir but ignoring me, he was still mad about what I had done, even though Boromir had cleared it up, he was really stubborn.

Once the whole fellowship was awake, Aragorn called us to a meeting where he informed us that we would leave before nightfall so we could find our way through the woods.

"We encounter air easier to breathe outside these woods" Gimli said laughing to himself but that just sent me over the edge.

"Look dwarf, I don't know what you have against elves but since Legolas is my friend and he is an elf and Aragorn is my friend and Legolas's partner, I shall not let it pass me by anymore" I snapped at Gimli jumping to my feet and watching as Aragorn smiled at me before glaring at the dwarf.

"Never do you ask of my opinion but when you do, it gets thrown back to me" Gimli snarled clutching at his axe and I pulled out my gun causing the others to gasp, none of them had seen a gun before I remembered from when Aragorn was amazed.

"Put it away" Aragorn said referring to my gun just as Haldir entered and I placed it back in my boot grumbling at how the dwarf was trying my patience.

"You be rested, now you may eat with us" He said smiling at all of us even Gimli but the dwarf snorted at him causing Haldir to breathe deeply.

"We shall be most pleased to break our fast with you this fine morn" I said bowing low to the elf whilst I knew Aragorn was looking on in wonder, I was getting really good at speaking like this.

* * *

Once we were fed, the fellowship split into three groups to explore before we left, Gimli and Boromir went north to see the sea near the edge of the woods, Aragorn took the hobbits to look at the elven artifacts and I walked with Legolas who seemed at ease here.

"Legolas..."

"You need not place the words out, it happened, no matter" Legolas said sitting down beside a large oak tree and beginning to talk to it whilst I sat opposite him looking at the different plants and trees that we were planted about the place.

No wonder elves found peace here I thought as I leaned back thinking about how great things would be when I got home before remembering that I wasn't going to get home soon.

Legolas sat for a few minutes before all of a sudden he snapped his head to the right, his eyes snapping open too.

"Orcs on the patrol, Uruk-hai with them, no-one is safe anymore" Legolas said looking at something far away that only his elven eyes could see before he pulled his bow and arrow out, notching the arrow before firing and ducking pulling me down too.

"What is going on?" I said but Legolas shushed me as a band of orcs ran by the borders of Lórien, one fell to the ground and the rest roared looking around them but seeing nothing they carried on roaring about what was going on.

"That was only the start, Will Turner, worse is to come" Legolas said just as Aragorn brust through the trees sword out.

"I heard orc cries, are you okay?" He said but I knew he was really refering to only Legolas and not me.

"I have lived, Will knows how bad they become" Legolas said and Aragorn looked at me still sitting on the ground wondering what was going on.

"Good Will knows where and when to tred" He said snarling at me whilst I looked ready to kill, Boromir had told him that I did not mean it, why was he being all defensive then it hit me, I had seen Frodo shouting at Sam only days ago and now he was fine.

"Give it to me" I held out my hand which Aragorn slapped away thinking it was disgusting.

"Give me the ring" I yelled my hands moving to Aragorn's neck where indeed the ring lay on it's chain.

I plucked the ring off just as Boromir and Gimli arrived out of breath.

Aragorn calmed down before looking at all of us.

"What happened?"

"You became jealous of Will, no matter, all is right once more" Legolas said and I nodded but Aragorn shook his head.

"No, I should never have said those things" Aragorn said moving forward.

"You did not know, no-one did until just a few seconds ago" I said pointing to the ring that was now in my hand.

"The ring was meant for Frodo, no-one else, return it to him" Boromir said just as the hobbits came through the trees.

"My ring, I thought it to be lost" Frodo said taking it from me with a smile thinking I had just found it.

"We must move on at once, orcs and uruk-hai partol these borders, they will try to get in one way or another" Legolas said heading back to where we had left our stuff and the rest of us followed knowing it was true but also that it was no longer safe to stay where we were.

At long last, we were ready to leave once more and Haldir had ordered three boats to take us across the lake.

I sat in one with Aragorn, Frodo and Sam whilst Boromir sat in the second with Merry and Pippin and Legolas and Gimli in the last but I could tell that they did not mind it as much now, which surprised me, they were normally at each other's throats every chance they got.

"I apolgize once more for my actions" Aragorn said for the tenth time that day, he had kept on saying it as we were walking and I was starting to get annoyed by how many times he was saying sorry.

"Let it pass, I would have done the same under the circamstances" I said, we still had not told Frodo about how we had found his ring.

We soon came to a stop on a small island and as I was getting out of the boat, I saw a hand on a log from a distance.

"What may that be?" I asked Aragorn who turned at my voice before turning back to me straightaway.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Was his only reply and I remembred Gandalf talking about the creature in Moria.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn continued before going to make some food even though there were enemies about this place but we should be safe here, I hopped.

After that night, we moved on once more not wanting to atract attention to ourselves.

We reached a gravel beach and I saw that Frodo looked quite afraid as Boromir looked at him though why I had no idea.

We made camp as Aragorn said that we were going to hide the boats and continue on foot to Mordor.

Boy, I thought by the time I get home, my feet will be aching.

As I made up a camp fire with the hobbits, well I was watching as they showed the best way to way to do this, I noticed Legolas go over to Aragorn and whisper something to him but whatever it was, Aragorn disagreed with it.

Merry went away for a few seconds to look for fire-wood but when he came back, he dropped the sticks.

"Where's Frodo?"

I looked back to see that the hobbit was missing, I hadn't even noticed due to trying to make out what Aragorn and Legolas were saying.

"Boromir too is gone" Legolas cried out and we all turned to see he was right, Boromir's sheild was lying there with his baggage.

"We must split up and look for them" Aragorn said running on ahead whilst me, Legolas and Gimli ran through the woods trying to find a sign of anyone of the fellowship but as we neared a ruin, I saw Aragorn fighting a bunch of the creatures I had seen before, Uruk-hai, Legolas had called them, I made a sign to get Legolas and Gimli to follow and they did causing the Uruk-hai to become confused, there was more to come, they were thinking.

"Go Aragorn, go" Legolas shouted beginning to fight whilst I joined in, silcing the Uruk-hai with my sword before using my gun which got down a lot more.

Once we were finally free of all the Uruk-hai, Legolas was the first to hear a horn bollowing before we all heard it.

"The horn of Gondor" Legolas cried and we knew who it was. Boromir.

We begin to run whilst Aragorn raced on ahead to get to the man first in order to keep us all safe.

Once we arrived, we saw it was too late, most of the Uruk-hai and orcs were dead but so was Boromir.

I gasped as I came into view of the man lying dead with three arrows in his body, one in his shoulder, one in his stomach and the other in his chest.

I rasied a hand to my own chest where my dad had saved me from getting struck by Davvy Jones's sword on his ship, that was when he had died forever before looking back at Boromir.

Aragorn was leaning over him and I noticed how the man kissed Boromir on the forehead before standing.

"Frodo has left the fellowship, we must continue of foot to find Merry and Pippin, orcs have taken them" Aragorn said before we began to run out of the forest knowing we would have to find them before it was too late...

**Part 1 End.**

TBC...


	6. The Uruks Are Destroyed

**A Different Side Of Me**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 6- The Uruks Are Destroyed.**

Within about three to four days, we had managed to catch up with the Uruk-hai that had taken Merry and Pippin but even now they still ran on from us.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn said looking up from the rock he had been lying his head on for the past few minutes.

"Come on, Gimli" Legolas yelled back to the dwarf for the fourth time today, every time we got faster, Gimli would slow us down again whilst I felt as if I could run for miles.

I heard Gimli grumble to himself as I caught up with Aragorn who was running as fast as he could even with his sword and archer's gear.

"Stop, they have been here" I said sniffing the air, a trait I had picked up from Jack, he was a weird person so it was no wonder people around him went weird after a while.

I remembred the smell of the Uruk-hai from when I had last seen them and I looked at the ground, many footprints were all around but there was something on the ground.

"Aragorn!" I yelled the man over showing him the artifact.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He said to me whilst I smiled, that meant that Merry and Pippin were probably still alive, I hopped.

Legolas who had been hurrying on ahead, stopped turning back to us.

"Merry's brooch."

"Aye Legolas, they may yet live" I said jumpinh up from the ground watching as Aragorn pockted the brooch before we started moving on again with Gimli still puffing and panting behind us.

We soon came to a stop over a hill and Legolas began to look around him, having elvish eyesight meant he could see for far distances whilst I watched Gimli fall to the ground panting at how much he had ran.

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked the elf moving closer to him and I looked ahead of me waiting for the worst news but it was something none of us were expecting.

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas called and although I did not know much about this world, I knew about the white wizard Saruman, this was whom they were taking Merry and Pipppin to.

We began to run again whilst Gimli sighed taking long deep breaths and I ran with Aragorn and Legolas who knew how bad things were going to get.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said demonstrating how fast they were going but no wonder, even I would run fast if Elizabeth's father came after me with a whip.

As we ran I didn't notice the time until I looked to the sky.

It was dawn but the sky was red and Legolas looked wooried, something was not right.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

I just hopped that it was the Uruk-hai and not Merry and Pippin.

As we continued running, Aragorn stopped us all of a sudden looking ahead. Then we all heard it the sounds of horses.

Aragorn pushed us into the side hiding us for the time being until what we thought was when the horses were gone but not to be so.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

The riders turned back towards us as we came out of our hiding place encircling us.

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf and a unknown person have in the Riddermark?" The person whom I thought to be the leader said coming forward horse back.

After some confrontation which included Gimli nearly losing his head, the leader got our names.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn said for himself before pointing to the rest of us.

"This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas, from the Woodland realm, and Will also of the Woodland realm."

"Never before have my eyes fell upon two very different looking elves" The leader said looking at me and Legolas.

"He is my cousin, half-elven" Legolas said snarl on his face apparently not liking this person.

"And you Will, half-elven, need you be here."

"It is not mine to tell" I snapped wondering why this man wanted to know so much about us.

"I see where he gets his temper from" The leader said looking at me then Legolas.

"We are friends of the king" Aragorn said noticing the tension that was building up.

"Alas, not even the king remembers friend from foe, he could kill you Will" the leader said with a laugh and I growled pulling out my gun.

"Not before the bullet left my gun" I snarled raising it to the man's face.

"Will, Èomer" Aragorn said pulling us apart before we did try to kill one another.

"We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said trying to get back to the subject at hand.

Èomer turned from me to look at Aragorn and I rested glad it was over.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

I looked up from putting my gun away to hear that.

No they couldn't be, no we hadn't lost them, first Gandalf and then Boromir and now this. Now Merry and Pippin.

Life just couldn't get any greater than this.

TBC...


	7. The Return Of Gandalf

**Chapter 7 - The Return Of Gandalf.**

In the end up, Èomer lent us three horses and we rode up to where he had said he and his men had piled the dead orcs.

Upon arriving I flung myself off my horses trying to fight back the tears as I flung the dead carcasss out of the way looking for a sign of Merry and Pippin but seeing none I flung the last body away screaming in agony.

We had lost more people, life wasn't being very fair to any of us at all.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other." Aragorn said all of a sudden bending low beside soon tracks that were on the ground.

"They crawled."

Aragorn stood following the tracks whilst the rest of us followed whilst I wondered how Aragorn knew so much about tracks.

"Their hands were bound." Aragorn said before seeing cut bonds.

"Their bonds were cut."

"The tracks lead away from the battle! Into… Fangorn Forest." Aragorn said as they reached the forest.

I looked to see why the others were so nervous before I heard, the trees sounded like they were talking to one another.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked as I looked on in wonder too, why would they enter a place with talking trees.

After some thinking about it we made our way into Fangorn Forest keeping our wits about us just in-case something tried to trick us.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and _anger_." Legolas said to me whilst I noticed that Gimli raised his axe which made it seem even more angry.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said whilst I looked about only hearing what I thought to be the wind.

"Gimli!" "Lower your axe" Aragorn says to the dwarf who in turn done as he was told.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas said whilst Aragorn looked at him in a way that showed how both proud and happy and loving he was to have someone like him on the journey.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas said all of a sudden striding forward with the man close behind him.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn said back whilst I wondered what they were talking about.

"The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn said as we got our weapons ready, Saruman was here, this was not good.

I held my gun up not caring that not many people used it here whilst the others got ready as well, Gimli with his axe, Legolas with his bow and Aragorn with his sword but as we made to attack, the light blinded us and we dropped them.

The figure began to speak talking about Merry and Pippin whilst Aragorn stepped forward.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he said seriously demanding to know if this person really was Saruman for if he was, he would have attacked us by now if it were him, I remembered Gimli talking about only mere months ago when we had still been a full fellowship.

It still felt longer than that but I was sure that this man was not Saruman for something different was happening than what anyone was expecting.

The light began to dim and I held in a gasp as the friendly face that we had not laid eyes upon for months came back to us.

No it couldn't be, we thought him to be dead but here he was standing before us as if nothing had ever happened, as if he had never fell.

Infront of us was the one person with who's help I had a chance of returning home and being with my soon to be wife, the person that we had thought we had lost in Moria.

It was Gandalf but not the same Gandalf, this was Gandalf the white as I could see from his cloack, not Gandalf the grey whom he had been before when we last saw him.

It was a whole new Gandalf but for better or worse we were still to find out.

TBC...


	8. I Knew You Were Different, Will Turner

**Chapter 8 - I Knew You Were Different, Will Turner**

I stood still as Legolas and Gimli bowed in-front of Gandalf, I could not believe it and neither could Aragorn.

"It cannot be!" Were his only words as he still stood until Legolas stood uttering his first words since Gandalf had appeared before us.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been" Gandalf replied smiling at our dumbstruck features.

In my world and apparently this one too when someone died, they did not come back but Gandalf looked real enough.

"You fell" Aragorn said still not being able to put it together that Gandalf was actually really here.

Gandalf began to tell us his story of what had happened before he told us the reason why he was back.

"Gandalf" Aragorn said speaking the wizards name for the first time since he had last been seen.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf said back smiling whilst I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"_I_ am Gandalf the White." Gandalf said still with a smile on his face.

"And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

We began to walk through the forest talking until we reached the edge of the forest the light blinding us from the darkness of the forest.

Gandalf whistled and an neigh was heard back in answer as a white horse rode into plain sight.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said to me but I could tell by his tone that this horse was very rare.

"Shadowfax" Gandalf said to the horse patting it on the head.

I stood still looking at the horse wondering what people back home would think if they saw such a horse.

"Will are you quite alright?" Aragorn asked me all of a sudden and I jumped nodding my head coming out of my trance of being back home with my people.

We mounted our horses, me noticing that Gandalf rode bare back not a thing not many people I knew did much anymore.

We started to ride across to Rohan, the place where Gandalf was much needed right now more than others.

We made a camp not far from Rohan and whilst I sat next to Legolas and Gimli, I noticed that Gandalf and Aragorn were speaking together quietly but knew that Legolas could hear what they were saying.

"Legolas?" I asked turning to the elf to see something I was not expecting, the elf's eyes were open but glazed over much like if he were dead.

"Legolas?" I asked again worry in my voice now, Legolas had been fine only minutes ago what was going on.

"Legolas please" I said going to shake the elf but Aragorn's hand on my hand stopped me.

"Do not awake him" Were his only words before going back to stand with Gandalf.

"Elf's sleep with their eyes, it creeps others out but it is just there way" Gimli said causing me to jump I had almost forgot he was there.

"I thought him to be dead" I mumbled to myself looking back to where Aragorn and Gandalf stood still talking between each other.

"What do they speak off?" I asked to no one in particular not expecting an answer.

"Me and Aragorn and Sam and Frodo" Legolas's voice came out of nowhere and I turned to him.

"Will, need you look at one whom is a friend not a enemy" Legolas joked but I was slightly scared, he had looked asleep only mere minutes ago and now he was awake again.

"Elf's need not as much sleep as humans" Legolas said as if reading my mind.

"Do they also read minds?" I asked wondering how it would be done if not this way.

"Nae but we know people, I knew you were different" Legolas said and his words haunted me that night as we fell asleep where I saw Elizabeth but Legolas and Aragorn were there too asking me who I was to be going with.

Upon waking the next morning, I saw that Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli looked much rested whilst Aragorn was still fast asleep under his blanket.

I shook my head to try to get rid of the dream that was in my mind still before looking around me and that's when I saw it, at first I was not sure what it could be but then on closer inspection, much done by Legolas, I discovered it to be a creature called a warg.

We moved on not wanting to draw more attention finally arriving at Rohan but it looked a dull place to me.

We rode inside after Gandalf warning us not to expect any welcome in this place.

We knew that from Èomer but tried not to draw attention to it.

I rode forward so my horse was beside Aragorn instead of being right at the back.

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning" I said before we got off of our horses ready to go in.

TBC...


	9. I Return

**Chapter 9 - I Return**

As we walked up to where the castle was, I noticed how many people seemed to stop what they were doing just to stare at us and I began to grow uncomfortable.

Why did these people have to stare for so long.

"Pay them no heed" Aragorn said from beside me as we began to assend the stairs leading to the caslte.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said looking around him at the million staring faces whilst I tried to hold back a chuckle, he was right, it was far too quiet.

We were soon facing a guard at the top of the stairs who made us remove our weapons but I kept my gun on me, people would get suspicious seeing something like it in their time.

"Your staff." The guard said pointing to what Gandalf was using to walk on.

"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked trying to be polite whilst the guard thought for a few minutes.

"Do you dare to question him?" I asked earning a punch in the gut from Aragorn.

"Will, shush" Aragorn whispered to me just as the guard allowed us to pass and Gandalf held onto Legolas.

We began to walk inside followed by the guards who kept a close eye on me I noticed annoyingly.

At the front was whom I thought to be the king and beside him was a very ugly man with greasy black hair and greasy skin.

He as far as I could hear was talking to the king about Gandalf and how he was not welcome.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king asked causing the greasy man to nod.

"_Late_is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

Gandalf looked at the man for a few minutes before raising his staff and telling him to be quiet.

"His staff! I _told_you to take the wizard's staff!" The man said whilst the guards rushed forward going to block entry whilst me, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli began to fight them off.

By the time I looked round, the king looked different and I had heard Gandalf call him Théoden.

The king threw the greasy man whose name I came to know as Grima due to Aragorn uttering it to me.

We hurried outside following after the king who continued to kick Grima downstairs before raising his sword just as Aragorn stepped forward.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go." Aragorn said grabbing Théoden's sword.

"Enough blood has been spilt on his account" He continued going to help Grima whilst I stood in-front of him.

"Dare you not look upon a man filled with hatred" I snapped looking at Legolas for help but he was looking out for Aragorn eyes fixed on me and every so often his hand moved to his bow.

Aragorn gave up and headed back up-stairs to Legolas wrapping his arms around the blonde elf's waist.

I turned to see Grima heading away out of the city and I walked up to where Gimli stood.

"It's alright laddie" He said placing a hand on my arm but I shook it off.

"Get away from me, all I wanted was to leave" I screamed heading into the castle and beginning to walk around not knowing where I was going.

Many hours later left me sitting in the armoury watching people come and go from the window and wondering what Elizabeth and Jack were doing now.

The door opened and Gandalf walked in staff in hand and a bottle in his other.

"Gimli told me of what you have said, do you wish to return?"

"Yes I do, right now in-fact" I said jumping up thinking Gandalf had got it.

"Well drink this, it will take you back, but beware once you leave, there's a chance you may not return" Gandalf said and I nodded understanding what was happening.

Taking the flask offered I took a few gulps before I felt dizzy and I hit my head falling backwards.

"Will, William" I could hear someone shouting my name in the background and as I opened my eyes I saw I was in my own room back in Port Royal it had worked, I was home and the voice it was..

"Elizabeth" I said hugging her and she seemed surprised.

"William, you have been asleep for many weeks, Jack was worried, he's outside right now, Jack he's awake" Elizabeth shouted and Jack ran in pirate gear on as usual.

"Hey mate, I didn't know it was you I had hit with the door until after it happened, what happened to you?" Jack asked whilst I told the long story from start to finish not leaving anything out.

"You mean, there were all these creatures, wow and I thought Davy Jones was bad" Jack said with a smile sitting down on one side of my bed whilst Elizabeth was at the other.

I nodded just as I felt a sharp pain through my chest.

"Will? Will"

"It's started, there's a fight happening, I can't be there to help" I said looking at the covers thinking about Gandalf's last words to me.

There was not much chance I could return. Ever

TBC...


	10. I'm Staying With Haldir

**Chapter 10 - I Am Staying With Haldir**

"Will what are you talking about?" Jack asked me as I tried to calm myself down about the fight that was happening in middle earth right now.

"Where I was, there's a fight about to start, people are going to die" I said fear in my eyes whilst I knew the others were thinking that I had gone mad.

"Will, you must have hit your head harder than you thought, you've been out cold for at least three weeks, you've been here" Elizabeth said feeling my forehead whilst I shook her hand off.

"No, it actually happened, I need to get back, Aragorn and Legolas need me" I yelled going to get out of my bed but Jack and Elizabeth pushed me back down.

"Will you're not supposed to move, please" Elizabeth said fresh tears in her eyes whilst I shook my head.

"I need to get back, they will die without me" I shouted just as Jack nodded believing me and sent Elizabeth out of the room.

Jack held my head up before hitting it off the bed and I felt myself loose consinousus as I travelled back to where I was needed.

Once I awoke, I saw that it was night out and people were around me talking and getting ready.

"Excuse me?" I said to the nearest possible person who happened to be Gimli.

"William, you return" He said hugging me at the legs as that was the nearest place he could reach.

"Aye, where are Aragorn and Legolas?" I asked and he pointed me in the direction saying that they both missed me.

I walked in that direction expecting to hear talking but instead I heard sobbing.

"Leg-Leg-Legolas, what if he never comes back, you heard Gandalf, he may never return." It was Aragorn. He was speaking off me.

"Quiet my love, he may or may not return, let the fates decide" Legolas said kissing the man and I decided to make myself noticed.

"The fates have spoken" I said causing man and elf to pull apart looking at me.

"William" Aragorn said smile on his face and Legolas smiled as well but seemed annoyed I had broken the couples kiss.

"How long have you returned?"

"Only minutes ago" I said looking around me, where I was I didn't know until Aragorn told me.

"Welcome to Helm's Deep."

I nodded seeing Haldir walk in to the room ready to fight.

"Ah Will of Mirkwood, Legolas informed me you left" he said hopping to catch me or Legolas out but I ducked the information.

"I returned seeing the enemy draw close" I said and Haldir left with a nod.

"We fight to the death" Aragorn said pulling Legolas close and kissing him once more letting his hand come up to the elf's cheek.

I realized I should leave and started to when the king approached me.

"Welcome back Will of Mirkwood" Théoden said dragging me away from Aragorn and Legolas.

"You have heard, we fight to the death."

"Aye my lord" I said bowing to the king who bowed back smiling slightly before patting my shoulder.

"Have Gamling fit you with armour, may the valar bless you" Théoden said before walking away and I turned looking around me wondering where to go to find this Gamling guy just as Gimli approached.

"Gimli, where might I find Gamling?" I said and he led me to the armory where a middle aged guy with chin length blonde hair stood making armour.

"Gamling, a Will of Mirkwood needs some arms" Gimli said before leaving to get back to what he was doing and I walked into the armoury.

"Thank you, kind sir" I said before spending about half an hour getting measured and the armour being fitted before I was ready once more to leave.

Walking out I walked towards where I thought Aragorn and Legolas would be and I was right for I saw them in the small area beside the armoury talking to each other.

"I am ready, when do the enemy approach?" I asked causing Legolas to turn to me whilst Aragorn just looked up.

"Not long, never before have we been so few to so many" Aragorn said and I thought the worst, how many were there actually.

"Ten Thousand there are" Aragorn said causing me to gulp, that was way too many even against our number which Aragorn told us was two thousand.

"Let us hope we may survive the night" Legolas said kissing Aragorn and patting me on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

"Aragorn, may I ask you something?" I said and Aragorn nodded sheathing his sword.

"Aye you may"

"How shall we survive such a battle with so few people against so many?"

"The hour is late to tell but you may be yet fine, you have a home" Aragorn said whilst I shook my head.

"I decided in my room in Port Royal, I'm staying this time, I love Elizabeth but I can't leave you guys without someone to shoot them" I said watching Aragorn's features change before settling on belief.

"Welcome to Middle Earth, Will Turner."

That second a horn blew and I knew they were here, it was time.

Attaching my sword to it's holder, I slung my gun for emergency into it's usual place before placing the other at the back of my sword, ready for anything.

We headed outside onto the Wall where we could see the enemy approaching slowly.

From across from us I heard Gimli groaning and moaning about not being able to see anything and I laughed.

It was good to be back.

I looked across at the elf's to see Haldir addressing his men and he looked over at me giving a smile which I returned before returning to look out at the enemy.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said as Aragorn and me approached saying the same to me as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky lighting everyone's faces.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said just as we saw what the enemy was carrying.

Torhces and spears against young men and boys what good would this do.

Aragorn began to address everyone and I felt my heart go out to Haldir who looked frightened at what he was about to do.

I looked forward as an old man accidentally let one of his arrows go and it hit the orc who fell to the ground dead.

All was silent for a few seconds before the uruks began to roar in anger and charge.

The elves prepared to start shooting whilst Aragorn stood before them as Legolas told the elves where they were weak.

A moment later the arrows were released which showered over the uruks killing them.

More arrows began to be shot as Gamling ordered people to fire and I watched them kill more uruks.

The uruks began to shoot back hitting one of the elves which I noticed wasn't Legolas or Haldir.

Moving back I found Haldir who looked up at me with confusion before telling his archers to continue to fire.

"Will of Mirkwood"

"Haldir" I said back grabbing the elf by the shoulders.

"Will you be mine?" I shouted over the roaring off the uruks.

"I don't think now to be the best time" Haldir shouted as the uruks began to raise ladders.

"It may be our only chance" I said kissing the man quickly before hurrying back to the front knowing Haldir's eyes were on me the whole time.

The fight began and I swung my sword silcing the uruks at the neck hearing them die before I moved to my gun and began firing it.

Behind me I could hear Gimli and Legolas.

"Legolas, two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!"

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

"Nineteen!"

More ladders began to rise and I sliced more uruks firing at the same time knocking two, sometimes three to the floor.

I saw Gimli rush past me counting all the uruks he was killing.

"Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two."

Above us the elfs continued to shoot killing more uruks as more came.

I looked down to see one of the uruks had a torch, he was going to blast apart the wall.

"Legolas, stop him! Kill him!" I shouted to the elf who fired two arrows but failed to kill the beast and the wall flew apart causing many of the men to try to scatter to the sides but most were blown apart by the explosion.

I saw Aragorn on the ground and flew down followed by Gimli to attack the approaching uruks as Aragorn stood charging with the man and elves whilst I saw Legolas ride down the stairs on a shield shooting at the uruks before he jumped and the shield went straight into the uruks neck.

We began to fight more before Theoden ordered us to the keep. Aragorn shouted up to Haldir who nodded starting to fight his way through the uruks and I noticed the one right behind ready to attack or kill him.

Rushing to save him, I heard Aragorn yell at me to stop but I wouldn't stop, he needed me, my love needed me.

Reaching the wall, I fought off the approaching uruk watching as Haldir slammed into the others with his sword before jumping off the wall into safe hands as I heard Aragorn and Legolas say that they had him.

"Will" Legolas's voice shouted below and I too went to jump but I was pulled back by the uruk.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a hissing voice and I tried to pull away but the creature held on tighter almost choking me.

"Will" I heard the four shout below me as I tried to fight the beast off me but to no avail until a sword slashed through the creature and it's grip on me loosened before it fell.

I looked straight in-front of me to see that the person who had saved me was the last person I expected to see.

"Jack?" I said and he nodded before we both jumped off the wall, me into Haldir and Legolas's hands whilst Jack landed on his feet before falling forward slightly but regaining his balance.

"I'm okay" He said as we began to fight our way through before Aragorn and Gimli were told to create a diversion.

"Haldir" I said hugging the elf, I was so glad he was okay.

"Luck may you have Will of Mirkwood" Haldir said before nuzzling my nose with his and walking over to his people to tell them what was going to happen.

"Will, who is that man?"

"He is my lover, Jack I am staying here, I wish to stay here with him" I said and Jack could see I meant it.

"I shall fight beside you till it is time for me to leave" Jack said walking forward into the wall and he fell backwards before he disappeared, his time was up.

Haldir came back to me there and then.

"My love, Aragorn and Gimli are upon the castle once more, Legolas pulled them up, we have to retreat."

"Then retreat we shall" I said as we headed inside the castle.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said looking out where the uruks were trying to break down the door.

Finally it was came to a decision that me, Aragorn and Legolas were to ride out with the king and his men.

We begin to fight down the case-way throwing the uruks off just as Aragorn looked up and my gaze followed.

Gandalf sat upon his horse alone.

"Théoden king stands alone." Gandalf said just as Èomer rode forward calling to his men.

Gandalf and the rest begin to charge down the hill to the uruk-hai who become blinded by the sun.

The fight began and I cheered watching as more and more uruk-hai died.

After a while the uruks began to run away towards the forest as the trees attacked them, it was turning out good after all.

I ran up to Haldir and we embraced knowing it was safe for now.

"Ride home, I shall return once this war is over" I said but Haldir shook his head.

"I ride with you, we shall win the war together."

**Part 2 End.**

tbc.


	11. Questions But No Answers

**Chapter 11- Questions But No Answers**

**Part 3**

As we rode towards Isengard, I noticed some things that I had failed to notice before.

Aragorn sat atop his horse playing with something round his neck and as I rode past him, I noticed it were a necklace of some sort that I were not aware of.

Also Haldir rode beside me not leaving my side much like Legolas was doing, I would have to ask Aragorn about it later, elves were confusing but I knew deep down I really thought of Haldir as more than a friend, more as a love. When he had nearly been killed upon that wall that night only three days before had lead me to believe I never wanted to loose him.

After we had met up with the hobbits who were glad to see us all especialy me and having a long talk with Saruman and Grima which resulted in the death of both, we rode to Edoras.

Once in Edoras, we were given drinks and I went over to sit in one of the chairs beside Legolas and Gimli who decided to have a drinking game whilst Haldir walked over, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Haldir, my love, what does this game show?"

"Tis only Gimli wanting to outsmart an elf" Haldir laughed as Legolas asked about what he was supposed to do just as Haldir took one of his arms from me, downing his drink in one gulp.

After finishing his second drink, Legolas began to grow worried.

"I feel something. A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

I placed my goblet down wondering what was happening just as Haldir whispered in my ear that all would be fine.

"What did I say? He cant hold his liquor!" Gimli passed out after saying this and a smug expression grew on Legolas's face just as Aragorn walked over sliding one hand round the elf's waist holding him tightly.

"Game over." Legolas replied to the others that stood around us and Aragorn had to suppress a grin as he saw the unconscious Gimli with four goblets sitting in-front of him empty whilst Legolas only had two.

"Aragorn may I have a word?" I asked placing a kiss on Haldir's cheek before standing up and asking the man to follow.

"What is that you play with on your neck?"

"The evening star, Legolas gave it to me fore the battle, Will, what of you, Haldir, none saw it come."

"Aye, not even myself but my love grows strong, tell me why do elves stay so close with the one they love."

"It is a way for them, grief overtakes them should they loose the one they love, Haldir's face showed it ere the battle, he thought to loose you" Aragorn looked up at me and I saw the truth in his eyes.

"I am thank-full for the time I spend with him, so glad I got to know him" I smiled looking over at Haldir who was helping Legolas get Gimli to his feet.

Later that night I lay awake trying to get to sleep, Haldir, Gandalf, Gimli, Merry and Pippin were already fast asleep whilst Legolas was no-where to be seen and Aragorn had just left.

Sighing I turned over once more just as Pippin rose walking towards Gandalf and waking Merry.

"What are you doing? Pippin! Pippin?"

I shook Haldir who awoke wondering what was happening as he saw Pippin take what Gandalf had taken from him at Isengard earlier that day.

"Pippin! Are you mad?" Merry asked as Pippin lay the object down on the floor.

"I just want to look at it! Just one more time." Pippin returned to Merry who shook his head and Haldir stood.

"Put it back!" He shouted just as Pippin unwrapped the object.

"Pippin! Help! Gandalf Help him! Someone help him!" I shouted above Merry trying to drag Pippin away from the object.

Gandalf awoke just as Aragorn and Legolas ran in.

Aragorn took the Palantír as Gandalf had just called it and fell to his knees letting it fall from his hands as Legolas grabbed him from behind helping him.

Once the Palantír was safely tucked away, Gandalf turned on Pippin who looked absolutely terrified.

This Palantír had really affected him.

Gandalf rushed over to Pippin asking him what he had seen.

Soon enough Gandaldf told us we would have talk to the king about what we had seen.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf said whilst the rest of us stood to the side watching as Pippin's eyes jumped from one of us to the next wondering what to say to us.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner." Gandalf continued looking towards Aragorn and right then I knew what he was talking about.

Aragorn was the only one who could lead this war to enable us with a chance of winning and apparently Aragorn knew too for he stepped forward.

"I will go."

"Estel, No!" Legolas yelled turning to the man his eyes tearing up.

You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships." Gandalf's face showed pain as he looked at the distraught look on Legolas's face.

Gandalf decided to ride to Minas Tirith with Pippin whilst the rest of us would make ready to leave.

Many days later saw me laying beside Haldir who held me as I sobbed.

I had just finished telling him of my story from home and it hurt so much to say that tears started to fall down my face after my second sentence.

"Truth decided, you stay with one like me" Haldir said and I nodded into his cloak.

"Will, would you bind yourself to me?" Haldir said to me and I looked up just as I heard Aragorn's calls from the next room.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" I stood going to look to see what was going on as Haldir grabbed my arm turning me back.

"Will?"

tbc...


	12. The Answers To The Questions

_"Truth decided, you stay with one like me" Haldir said and I nodded into his cloak._

_"Will, would you bind yourself to me?" Haldir said to me and I looked up just as I heard Aragorn's calls from the next room._

_"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" I stood going to look to see what was going on as Haldir grabbed my arm turning me back._

_"Will?"_

**Chapter 12 - The Answers To The Questions**

I looked at Haldir to see that he wanted an answer from me. I didn't know what to say as my mind was racing, there was too much to think about.

"Will, answer me" Haldir said standing and grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Haldir I..." Legolas barged into the room there and then telling us that we were needed and I nodded but Haldir shook his head.

"Théoden, king may wait, Will?"

"I, I, I..." I was nervous as Legolas was looking at us wondering what was going on.

"Say you'll bind yourself to me, Will."

"I'll." Coming to decision I finally spoke up.

"Haldir of Lothlórien, I wish you to bind yourself to me."

Haldir noddded smiling whilst Legolas gave us a look that meant come on.

"Spare the news prince, Will Of Port Royal, I chose a mortal life" Haldir said before kissing me and I responded wrapping my arms around the man's neck deepening the kiss.

We parted and I smiled before after one more of Legolas's looks I decided that it was best to follow.

Soon enough we were on the road heading to Dunharrow.

We arrived to find out that there was only 500 men from the Westfold altogether six thousand, no-where enough to be able to fight off Mordor on our own.

It was impossible.

"Love nothing is impossible" Haldir said from behind me later that night as I had told him my feelings of what was going on.

"I'm glad to be with you" I said leaning forward just as Legolas entered and I groaned.

"Aragorn sets to leave for the paths of the dead, Lord Elrond wishes you to go too" Legolas looked at the two of us but I knew he meant me.

"I shall leave, be ready when I return."

With that Legolas exited the tent and I turned back to Haldir.

"You must go."

"I do not wish to leave you."

Haldir gave me a look which meant go and I nodded sad to go but knew I had to.

I began to put somethings together for the journey just as Haldir stopped me.

"Will, our binding is not complete, I need you" He said and I was about to go tell Legolas I wouldn't go when the elf shook his head.

"Nay, I need you with me."

I still didn't understand so Haldir began to kiss me his hands moving down to my waist whilst mine went into his hair pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

I heard footsteps approaching and was about to pull away when the footsteps passed away towards another tent.

Letting my feelings do the talking I pushed Haldir back and we both fell to the ground still caught together.

"Will, to be mortal, I must have my mortal mate" Haldir said breaking the kiss before opening my shirt bringing our lips together again.

We made love that night and I didn't want to leave knowing that it would hurt not to see him.

"Will, may you be ready?" Legolas's voice called from outside the tent as I was redressing myself in new garments.

"Aye just a minute."

Soon enough I was geared up and walked out the tent with Haldir who wanted to say goodbye to me himself.

Soon we reached where Aragorn was to see Gimli speaking with him.

Aragorn turned at our footsteps and shook his head.

"Not this time."

"Lord Elrond wishes me to go" I said adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie." Gimli said whilst Haldir kissed me twice before he headed back to the camp.

As we rode closer to where the dead lingered I kept looking around me waiting for someone to pop out and attack us.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked whilst Legolas explained the story to us.

"Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge."

"Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas continued as we finally reached the door.

It seemed creepy enough to me and I looked at Gimli who had his axe in his hand ready to strike.

"'The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.'" Legolas said reading what it said on the door.

The horses reared back leaving as noise and wind came out of the passage.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn stepped into the passage and I followed hearing Legolas's breathing behind me as we walked in.

I felt Legolas bang into me and looking I saw Gimli had ran straight into us.

Well this was it, time to help the people of Middle Earth.

tbc...


	13. We Are About To Take The Final Step

_"I do not fear death!" Aragorn stepped into the passage and I followed hearing Legolas's breathing behind me as we walked in._

_I felt Legolas bang into me and looking I saw Gimli had ran straight into us._

_Well this was it, time to help the people of Middle Earth._

**Chapter 13 - We Are About To Take The Final Step**

We continued walking along the paths of the dead and I couldn't help noticing how frightened Gimli looked.

When Legolas looked at something, Gimli voiced out his worry.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men and of horses."

"Where?" Gimli stuttered out looking around him axe raised ready.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

I saw Gimli shiver before we carried on as the dwarf ran after us.

In the next room, shapes of arms began to surrounded us and I tried to fight them off seeing Gimli puffing at the shapes.

"Do not look down" Aragorn warned us and I made my way over all of us hearing Gimli standing on something crunching and cracking whatever was below us.

We ran into a large underground with a huge door looking towards the sound as the king of the dead's voice picked up.

"Who enters my domain?"

He appeared and Gimli shouted in terror grabbing me back by my cloak.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answered the true bravery in his eyes shown.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You _will_ suffer me!"

A dead city appeared as the king of the dead laughed and I looked around wondering how we would get out of this one.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die."

The king of the dead began to make his way forward as Legolas shot his arrow at him but it went straight through the ghost's head.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn said raising his sword but it was no use I knew nothing would happen.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!"

The ghost swung at Aragorn who swung back hitting the ghosts sword. It was impossible.

After a lot of silence with Aragorn demanding the dead to fight with us, they began to disappear leaving a trap for us.

Millions of skulls flew out of the walls as the doorway broke.

"Out!" Aragorn ordered as we began to run towards the exit getting swarmed by the skulls.

I looked behind me seeing Legolas nearly fall so I caught him pushing the elf forward.

"Legolas! Run!" I shouted at him turning to face the wall.

"Will!" I could hear Legolas's voice behind me but I was not listening.

I rushed forward ordering the other three to leave and I began to jump across the piles of skulls shooting at one of the walls which would make the skulls fall down into the pit than on-top of us.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass" The ghosts voice could be heard around me as I saw the skulls stop all of a sudden.

"You will suffer him" I glared at the ghost referring to Aragorn just as I let out another shot and it hit the wall of the dead which began to crumble.

I ran quickly making my way out to see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli watching the black ships.

"Will" Gimli caught me in a tight hug as I exited whilst Legolas and Aragorn looked up smiling just as the king of the dead appeared before us.

"We fight!" he said and I knew that what I had done and said had changed his mind.

We were about ready to win this war after all.

We ran down to the river seeing one of the ships near.

"You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor. We shall stop you" Aragorn warned whilst the others laughed.

"You and whose army?" One of the men said wondering who it was.

"This army." The dead appeared charging towards the ship as the men began to scream recoiling.

Things were looking up.

Soon we were heading for Minas Tirith where I knew Haldir would be fighting with the people of Rohan.

We headed inside after the dead finished off the orcs who were standing thinking it was pirates.

Well maybe one but they didn't know that.

We began to fight alongside everyone else and I could see Haldir beside Merry and Éowyn helping.

Snarling as one of the orcs nearly hit Haldir, I knocked it down slashing around the group as the others helped.

"Will you return" Haldir said as he stood back to back with me.

"Always my love" I said fighting off a big uruk-hai whilst Haldir fought off the orcs beside him.

Looking the other way as the uruk-hai fell I saw that Legolas had just taken out one of the big elephant like creatures.

Smiling I turned back to the battle at hand my grin disappearing as I saw the uruk-hai rushing towards my unprotected beloved.

"Haldir, move" I shouted pushing the both of us out of the way and the uruk fell into the air getting cut down by Legolas.

Soon the battle was over but I knew it was only the start.

There was still Frodo's destroying of the ring to be into order.

As soon as it was safe I turned to Haldir pulling him to me.

"Love will find a way" I said before I kissed the man before me hearing cheers from Gimli who was happy once again after what happened in the paths of the dead.

After breaking apart, I began to tell Haldir of what happened in the paths of the dead.

Once finished, Haldir smiled.

"My love, how brave you be" He said just as Aragorn turned to us.

There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth."

"We can give him that."

Gimli who was behind us spoke at last.

"How?"

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas stepped forward whilst Aragorn nodded.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli smiled.

This was our chance, our finale chance to rid the world of Sauron's evil.

We just hopped that it was going to work.

tbc...


	14. The Death Of One Whom We Love

_"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli smiled._

_This was our chance, our finale chance to rid the world of Sauron's evil._

_We just hopped that it was going to work._

**Chapter 14 - The Death Of One Whom We Love**

Soon enough we began to ride out towards the black gate from Minas Tirith with Aragorn leading us whilst Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin and me rode beside him.

We soon came to be within sight of Black Gate and I swallowed nervously looking at Haldir who was smiling as if to say it was all going to be fine.

As we stopped at the black gate, Aragorn spoke up.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

The Gate began to creak open right away and I tried to calm down but I couldn't.

It was as if something wasn't right. No, things looked all-right but I could feel a cold presence in the air.

A Rider came forward from the Gate and I looked to see that there seemed to be only a grotesque mouth visible.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome. Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me? The creature spoke whilst Haldir whispered that this was the Mouth of Sauron.

After some conversations both good and bad the Mouth of Sauron was killed as Aragorn swiped his head clean off the shoulders.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli's voice was barely a whisper as I noticed something for the first time, there was a great eye which had it's gaze turned one way but now it's gaze was upon us.

The Gate opened once more as orc armies began to walk forwards and Aragorn had us pull back.

We dismounted knowing it wouldn't be easy to ride and kill whilst we saw the armies come closer and closer till they were nearly upon us.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli spoke up towards Legolas who was talking with Aragorn whilst I held onto Haldir knowing that this may be it.

"What about side by side with a friend?"

"Aye, I could do that."

"Will, may the valar bless you" Haldir's voice spoke up as I had my head on his shoulder trying to keep calm.

"If I die, live on knowing that I will always protect you" I replied giving Haldir one last kiss before it was time.

Time to have the last stand of the third age.

Aragorn ran out first waving his sword and yelling before the rest of us joined running towards the big army before us.

We began to fight and I saw that Nazgûl as they were called were flying above us knocking some men off course.

A eagle suddenly appeared fighting off the large beasts and it looked good, we were going to win after all, there was nothing to worry about.

As I continued to fight I saw that Haldir was getting overthrown by the orcs so I run in cutting them down.

I looked to see the eye had turned from us to Mount Doom whilst behind Aragorn was a troll.

"Aragorn!" I yelled trying to get his attention but he was too focused on helping Legolas.

"Aragorn, AHHH" I screamed out as I felt a blade pierce through my chest just below my heart cutting deep.

Moaning I began to cut down the rest of the orcs just as I was hit from behind by an arrow which cut right through my heart.

I screamed out alerting everyone who was around what had just happened.

People stopped fighting as I fell to the ground then knew no more as blackness over took me.

* * *

Haldir looked as the love of his life fell to the ground a sword in his chest whilst an arrow was sticking out his back right where his heart was.

"Aragorn, Aragorn" He yelled just as Aragorn was thrown to the ground by the troll.

"Legolas, get Aragorn" Haldir yelled to the other elf who nodded as Haldir began to kill the orcs that surrounded Will.

The Eye began to cry out and Haldir looked up to see that the enemy was moving away.

They were beginning to flee.

The tower began to fall over and everyone began to cheer including Haldir though he kept his thoughts on Will.

It was over, Frodo had destroyed the ring, it was all over.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry yelled as Mount Doom erupted.

"Aragorn" Haldir yelled to the man who ran over seeing Will on the ground.

"Save him" Haldir yelled but Aragorn shook his head.

"Nothing can be done, he's dead. I'm sorry."

Haldir screamed out in pain and grief as the words entered his mind.

No it couldn't be true, Will wasn't dead, he simply wasn't.

"Haldir, come" Legolas's voice came from out of the blue but he wasn't letting go of Will.

"No, No, No." Haldir shook his tears falling as people began to try to take Will from him.

"No!" He yelled to Gimli who put a hand on his shoulder but took it away hearing the elf's shout.

Haldir eventually let himself be lead away seeing that they were taking Will towards a healing house.

Maybe they were going to save him.

Maybe he would live after all.

tbc...


	15. We Shall Let Him Rest In Peace

_"No!" He yelled to Gimli who put a hand on his shoulder but took it away hearing the elf's shout._

_Haldir eventually let himself be lead away seeing that they were taking Will towards a healing house._

_Maybe they were going to save him._

_Maybe he would live after all._

**Chapter 15 - We Shall Let Him Rest In Peace**

They finally made it into the healing houses which seemed like a long time to Haldir but even the healers could do nothing since both the blade and the arrow were embedded too deep in Will's body to do anything. He was already dead.

"Aragorn please" Haldir pleaded to the man for the second time.

He knew that since Aragorn was able to heal people, he should do something so why wasn't he going to heal Will. Why not the one he loved.

"Will is mortal."

"Aye" Haldir replied wondering where this conversation was heading.

"Will never grew up here" Aragorn retorted eyes staring at Haldir who was not going to give up not without a fight.

"It matters not, Will loves me, I love him. Aragorn. I would do this for you" He stated knowing that it was no use. Aragorn was simply not going to budge.

There and then the doors opened and Gandalfwalked in carrying a hobbit in his arms whilst another hobbit walked camly by his side, the hobbit in Gandalf's arm was Frodo Baggins, the one who had the one ring and the other was his companion Samwise Gamgee he remembered them from when they had visited Lórien, that was when Will had still been alive but unaware of what was going to happen to him.

"Sam" Merry and Pippin yelled out rushing to their friend who smiled happy to see them.

"Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, where might be Will?" Sam asked knowing there was one member of the fellowship was missing, Haldir guessed that the young hobbit knew of Boromir's passing or he would have asked about him as well.

"Will has passed on, he died in-front of my eyes" Haldir tried to keep his breathing in control but it was hard saying what he didn't want to think about out loud.

"That's a sorry sight, I will miss him" Sam looked at everyone before beginning to talk to Merry and Pippin wondering how long it would be before Frodo awoke.

"Does naught care that Will died within my sight" Haldir yelled out causing everyone in the room to stare at him.

"Haldir, calm" Gandalf whispered in his ear but the elf was having nothing of it.

"Nay, none care about my love, my melon" Haldir screamed not knowing what else to do.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again. Not after this.

"Haldir, we shall place Will to rest, this day. He shall be honoured" Aragorn stepped forward now realizing how upset the elf was, he would be the same if Legolas had died like that in-front of his eyes.

Haldir nodded happy that his love would be able to sleep peacefully once more.

After Frodo had woken and was reunited with his companies minus Will, people started to get to work on digging a hole to place Will's body in.

The coffin would be supplied by Gondor's king Aragorn who would be crowned later that day.

Once Haldir was sure everyone was at work, he slipped into the healing houses wanting to speak to Will before they placed his body underground.

Sitting beside his dead beloved, he glanced over the man's face which seemed to be at peace much like as if he were sleeping but not so.

Haldir rubbed his hand along the man's hand feeling how icy cold it felt to the touch. Much like his own now since he was mortal. He had done it for Will.

"I shall never forget you" Haldir whispered before he bent down placing a kiss on the man's head.

Once outside he began to cry not realizing he had been holding them back when no-one else was in the room but he wanted to be strong.

But strong for who, he asked himself, Will was gone, he wasn't coming back.

"Mister Haldir" The voice behind him made Haldir jump and he turned wipping the tears from his eyes to see the hobbit Sam looking at him.

"Strider, I mean Aragorn would like to see you sir, do not hold back emotions" Haldir nodded twice knowing that Sam before he began heading up to find the man knowing what this was going to be about.

It was time.

It was time to bury the body...

tbc...


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

People gathered all around the grave that day, Haldir - who had watched as the coffin was placed into the ground whilst Gimli stood beside him - stood beside Aragorn and Legolas letting his sobs fall now not bothering to hide it. Sam had been right after all. Hiding it was really of no use.

"Gandalf, what happened?" A woman approached Gandalf and Haldir recognised The Lady Éowyn. Not many knew of what had happened to Will that day apart from the people that had been there and Sam, Frodo and Gandalf.

"Will fell upon the Black Gate, trying to get Aragorn's attention to help" Gandalf answered back whilst Haldir cried out more. This was utter torture, knowing that his true love was never going to return.

"Haldir he shall never forget you, never should you" Aragorn's words brought out the happy moments in Haldir's time spent with Will, he knew the man was right but still.

"Tis never fair, tis should have been me" Haldir replied back kneeling on the ground whilst Aragorn placed a hand on the man's shoulder. Never should something this bad have happened to someone like Haldir.

"Will was loved by many, he shall never be forgotten" Legolas said eyes fixed on the gravestone in-front of him trying not to think about the death.

Haldir nodded knowing it was true before he looked up at the gravestone where Aragorn who was now king had asked the people to engrave words onto it, it read...

Hence forth lies Will Of Mirkwood / Will Turner.

Loyal friend.

Never be forgotten.

"Aragorn, tell you're people be thank-full, he rests in peace" Haldir shook back one more sob as he sat at the front of Will's grave watching as people began to leave but each person stopped to say how sorry they were for his loss.

"Will, my friend, my love, live on in life, be with me for ever" Haldir chocked out kissing his hand before placing it on the tombstone.

"Olórin, who once was...

Sent by the great powers of Port Royal

To guard the lands of Middle Earth.

Wisest of all Maiar

What drove you to leave

That which you loved?

William, William , O wisest of gun

No more will you wander the green fields of this earth

Your journey has ended in darkness.

The bonds but, the spirit broken

The great man has left this World

A great light, has gone out."

Haldir looked to see it was Faramir who had sang the song and he smiled blessing the valar on him. It was good to have people singing of good songs than bad at this time.

"My people, let us gather to bless grace upon Will of Mirkwood" Aragorn called out and everyone gathered round doing so before it left only Haldir, Aragorn and Legolas sitting around the gravestone.

"Let him live on in peace" Legolas said standing and shooting an arrow into the sky which soared before flying upwards and bursting into flame much like Gandalf's fireworks had done as Frodo had told him of the fireworks after he had seen Aragorn about the gravestone.

And live on in peace he did, for in years to come, no-one not even Haldir would forget the very first time that he met William Turner nor anyone else or the many adventures that happened with him by their side. If it wasn't him, Haldir would've died on the Black Gate, if it wasn't for him Aragorn or Legolas or even Gimli would've died in the paths of the dead. Those that are gone never trully leave us, they are always in here, in your heart till life is over.

And Haldir got a second chance at life, Lady Galadriel with her magic bestowed his immortality on him once more. He took this seriously visiting everywhere knowing that Will would live on in his heart forever.

Will's story would live on for years and years to come but also good things had become of this, the One Ring was now destroyed. It was in-fact all over.

Haldir sat upon one of the chairs at Aragorn's palace. He was always welcomed by the king and Prince Consort, Legolas whilst there son, yes their son. Legolas's people were slightly different that way in which males could carry children. Yes Aragorn and Legolas's son would sit and listen to his uncle Haldir's story's of the one and only Will Turner, the one who had took his heart but also was fair to people that were to him.

As Haldir sat that day outside in the grounds recalling one of the many stories where Will had done something whilst Aragorn and Legolas stuck in some points as well since Haldir did not know everything about, the elf failed to notice a figure standing beside the fountain.

When Haldir did look up, all he saw was the figure turn and disapear off into the sunset. He knew it was Will's spirit looking on him from afar.

If I die, live on knowing that I will always protect you. That had been Will's final words upon the Black Gate and Haldir knew deep down inside he would never forget such words as they came from a man so pure.

Never was there any like Will Turner and never ever would there be in Haldir's eyes.

He also knew himself that Will was looking down on him right this moment as he taught Aragorn and Legolas's son to sword fight. He knew the exact words which would have come from his mouth if he had been there. The words Haldir could hear everyday when all was quiet. The words...

I Love You Forever And Always. Never Shall You Be Forgotten.

**Fin.**

Tell me what you thought, such a sad and happy ending. Watch out for more of my stories coming soon.

Love, Legolas'sGirl4Life.

Never forget what makes you happy. I haven't and never ever will.


End file.
